Good Girl
by cosyma
Summary: Everyone loves Bella. Everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Girl**

* * *

The problem with people is that they keep falling in love with her.

It's been that way since she was twelve. Since the first time her mother brought a "friend" of hers into Bella's room during one of her "work" parties and told Bella to be a good girl.

Normally, Bella would have protested. She disagreed with everything her mother said, no matter how true — but something about the way her mother said good made her listen. Since that night, being a good girl meant being a bad, bad girl. If there is one thing Bella's always been good at, it's being bad.

Since that night, Bella became a good girl.

That man and every single person — male or female — that entered her room thereafter, was given the most pleasurable experience of their life and she made sure they left her room wanting more.

Oh, she became a very good girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Girl**

* * *

When she moved back to Forks her junior year, she started dating Edward. She put on the virgin act for him and let him think he was corrupting her. He caught on fast enough. She's almost sure he had — and the sex was suddenly faster and harder and deeper and dirtier than anything she'd ever had.

She loved it.

Edward used to pin her to the wall of Forks High just outside the principal's office and finger her under her short skirts during class, making her cum so hard she'd leave bite marks on his arm to keep herself from screaming. He used to fuck her in her bedroom while her father was in the room just across from hers, daring her to make a sound. He used to fuck her anywhere and everywhere and every way she could dream up.

And then it happened. Suddenly he was looking at her with eyes that didn't just want to fuck her, they wanted to make love to her. He was suddenly whispering sweet nothings in her ear instead of licking her clit while fucking her with both hands.

It's not that she doesn't love him as well. He is, after all, her boyfriend and the only person besides Alice she can stand to spend any length of time with. He makes her laugh, he makes her cum, and he treats her like her father has always said his little girl deserves. He loves her and she loves him, but if he really believes that Bella Swan is going to settle for this long, slow lovemaking that's full of whispered promises of the future, he's a fool.

A romantic fool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Girl**

* * *

Sweet words and tender touches did nothing for her. Which is why, when her car broke down during a drive in La Push and a group of motorcycles pulled up beside her, she wasn't afraid. Her heart was beating fast and her panties — assuming she was still wearing them, she wasn't sure if that Jake guy at the garage had left them on her — were wet.

Paul Lahote recognized her and waved the others off, his face a cold, hard mask. Bella reached over toward her glove compartment and he laughed. "I ain't some cop, girl. I don't need you to show me nothin'."

Bella ignored him, dug her vibrator out of the glove compartment and guided it inside her, sighing with relief as the cool plastic was surrounded by heat. She switched it on and leaned back against her seat, thrusting it inside her, her eyes open and watching him.

"You are one fucked up white girl."

She smiled at the crack in his voice. "I want you to fuck me on your bike, Lahote."

"You want that right here in front of all my boys?"

Bella moaned and arched her back, her breasts straining against her tight t-shirt. Paul's skin darkened and his eyes narrowed, sliding down her body to the dark curls peeking out from beneath her short skirt, watching the long and quick thrusts of the thick purple vibrator. She opened her mouth to speak, shutting it as he leaned on the door of the car and reached down, fingering her clit as he held her gaze.

"I wanna see you cum, white girl."

Bella complied, pressing her lips together to silence her thick moan. Paul smiled slowly then pulled his hand away, slipping his finger into her mouth.

As she sucked on it, he shook his head. "I'll find you, white girl."

And he had. He'd found her everywhere Edward wasn't. He fucked her on his bike, he fucked her beneath the bleachers, he fucked her against her locker. He fucked her just like Edward did only it felt better because he wasn't Edward – not that Edward was Edward any more.

Lahote called her names, he bent her over the handlebars of his bike and took her from behind. He made her cum and he made her cry out his name and everything was perfect until he stopped in the middle of everything and asked her to call him Paul instead of Lahote.

Bella stopped fucking him that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Girl**

* * *

Alice, if she knew, would be scandalized at Bella's past, abhorrent of her present. Bella loves Alice dearly, but she knows nothing and does even less. She's Bella's best friend, but there's no way that Bella can tell her the truth, which is hard because Bella wants someone to talk to. She wants someone to understand that she likes the way she is. Alice knows Bella isn't a saint, but Bella wants her to know that she's a sinner.

The problem is that Alice is a little in love with her too.

Alice looks at her with rose-colored glasses. Despite being with Bella when Lahote approaches her at school and asks her why she went AWOL or when Edward fights with her, suspicious that she is two-timing him.

Alice stares at her with adoring eyes as she vilifies Edward, her own jealousy coming to a head.

"I know something you don't know, Ms. Know-It-All," Bella whispers to Alice after a round of wrestling that was supposed to be just friendly but ended up with Bella pinning Alice to the couch. "And it is oh so scandalous."

"Oh?" Alice asks. Her voice is pure and innocent, but her blue eyes are wide. She knows enough to know something's different, even though she has no idea what it is or what to call the feeling that's making her breasts tight and her cunt wet. Bella can read it all in the dilating of Alice's pupils and the sudden rush of her breath.

"Yeah." Bella bit her lip to keep from smiling, smiling nonetheless. "I think you're going to like it." She shimmies down Alice's body and pushes her skirt up, kissing and licking Alice's thighs. Her skin tastes like honey and vanilla. Bella laughs against her best friend's skin until her tongue sweeps across damp cotton and the mere pressure of it makes Alice cum. She arches her back and moans softly with Bella's face buried between her trembling thighs.

Alice leaves in a hasty mess up towards her room, rushing past Emmett in an embarrassed whirlwind. He gives Bella a look as he crosses the living room towards the foyer, his own emotions flashing in his eyes. "What's the matter, Emmett? Jealous of your little sister?"

"You're a bitch."

"Yeah." She nods her head in agreement. "But you love me." She falls back on the couch and sighs. "Just like everyone else."


End file.
